camp_flat_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
You know what magic is. A surprising amount of Camp FLAT characters have some amount of non-mundanity in them, all of which are showcased here. Confirmed Users Of Magic Keep in mind this may or may not be a complete list. Shuriken Being a Certified Wizard, Shuriken's Magic is very Flexible, and he knows more of it than most other characters in Camp FLAT. Known Spells he is known for casting: * Size Manipulation * Spell of Spiders * Spell of Silence * Freeze Spell * Spell of Invis * Spell of Silent Steps * Melting Spell (or Incineration Spell) * Spell of Cleaning * Explosion Spell * Spell of Moving * Block Spell * Duplication Spell * Mass Healing Spell * Illusion Magic * Magic Fire * Summoning Magic * Spell of Unbreaking Seawater Present May not look like it, but Seawater Present is actually a surprisingly good Magician. SP specializes in Water Magic and Revenge Magic. Black Circle Black Circle, being a shadow creature, is a user of shadow magic, making things appear, or making holes to go through walls with. Pixel Axe This character who looks (and sounds) like he's from a JRPG from the 1980's fittingly somehow has Magic. PA is well known for using Snooze, his go-to spell for any encounter. PA can also study the things around him to learn new spells, like Frizzle, a fire spell he once learned by studying a Flamethrower Throwing Flames. He also studied a pile of needles he fell onto to study a spell completely new to everyone, Needlestorm. Phone Surprisingly, Phone knows magic. He's only a novice at the art, but he does have a magic wand and a magic book. [https://camp-flat-guide.fandom.com/wiki/Failed_Sign-ups#Magic_Wandy Magic Wandy] Magic isn't restricted to only competing contestants. Magic Wandy is a character in Camp FLAT who didn't make it into the camp roster, though that doesn't stop her from knowing some very odd powers, such as summoning purple stuff, and floating through the air. Other potential Forms of Non-Mundanity Alternate Forms Battle Bears Zombies App Icon has an Overclocked form, where he Glows Blue, Speaks Japanese, and has Electrical Powers. Also he can fly in this form. Though not technically counting for this, When Magic Wandy gets angry, she gets more powerful, and you'd best be taking cover when she gets angry. Eldritchosity SoMOF is what can best be described as an Eldritch Construct. It's True Name is unpronouncable to normal objects. It doesn't drive you insane when you look at it, but it Dies and Revives 500 times a second, and can float several feet off the ground. Everything around it also has a tendency to die. Hyperdimensiality Ruby, being a Gem from Homeworld, has all the magic one would expect from a gem from homeworld. Ruby can summon a Guitar at will, and can shapeshift. Supernaturality Tie is a often suspected of being a Ghost, and has all the properties of being a ghost (phasing through solid matter, being dead, etc, etc) Ghosts also featured prominently in the Ghost Hunting RP Event. Enderosity Ender Eye has most, if not all, of the properties of an Enderman from Minecraft (I. E. Teleportation), though EoE's capabilities are hinted to be way more than that. Non-Traditional Recovery When Normal objects Die, they get recovered via recovery centers. When LEGO dies, he does not. Instead, a new LEGO appears from the LEGO Box. When Honey Pot dies, she can use Bees to recover herself. As mentioned above, SoMOF dies and revives 500 times a second, which means it does not need conventional means of recovery. Seawater Present only usually revives from water, any sort of water can do Mutantuality Leo The Lion was experimented on in a lab, which ended up in him being able to be really loud and jump good. The Mutant Turkeys that appear in The Life Form happen to be overgrown Turkeys that can crawl on walls.